


(i will love you) endlessly

by StarlightLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Broke Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fanfiction, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Larry, Christmas!Harry, Christmas!Larry, Christmas!Louis, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Poor Harry, Poor Louis, Sad, Teen Fiction, Zayn Malik - Freeform, gay fanfiction, just a little bit, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, wayyyy too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightLarry/pseuds/StarlightLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are both broke, but they're determined to have the best third Christmas together that they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i will love you) endlessly

THREE YEARS AGO, Harry's life changed. It changed in the most peculiar ways, both good and bad, though through the worst times, he still wouldn't have it any other way, and during the good, he wouldn't want to spend his time with anyone else other than Louis.

The both of them had a love that other people could only see and crave for themselves. Old couples envied them, young people aspired to find love like them, and everyone fell in love with their love for each other.

As beautiful and as clichéd it sounds, Louis and Harry's lives had problems underneath the surfaces. Their relationship had been pushed and tested to its limit, binding them together closer than before. 

It wasn't always easy and their love wasn't a fairytale, though the way they met and the memories they created - and continue to make - may just feel like something from a bestselling romance novel. It was something for people to see and for people to read, but no one would ever truly know the deeper secrets and the deeper meanings of the story. Those were for Harry and Louis only.

\- - - - - - - - - -

THREE YEARS AGO:

Over the winter months, the Starbucks in which Harry worked at only got busier. 

Men, women, children, teenagers, elderly - all types and all ages of people showed up to purchase anything that'd keep them from freezing in the harsh English winters.

Harry and his other co-workers, Liam and Niall, worked their asses off serving these people. From the time of frosty sunrises to the time of chilly sunsets (unless it was a school day, then it'd be from the moment school ended until the moment the shopping centre closed), the trio worked as a team to provide each and every customer with overpriced caffeine from a mainstream chain of coffee stores.

 

As Christmas grew nearer, Harry noticed the amount of workers in the shopping centre starting to set up all the decorations. The tallest Christmas tree he'd ever seen was put up in the main centre, covered with festive baubles, tinsel, lights, fake snow and the traditional gold star on the very top. 

Other decorations covered the square and Christmas music played, putting Harry in a more festive state of mind. More families came to the coffee shop and they even bought in a brand new stock of Christmas themed cups. Call Harry overexcited, but he loved Christmas more than anything.

Especially when 'Santa' and the 'helpers' came.

Every year, a workshop was built in the centre by the Christmas tree. Santa, or who the kids thought was Santa, came every year, and the children would go into Santa's workshop to talk to him about what they wanted for Christmas before Santa gave them a small gift each and sent them away with their families again. 

The 'helpers' were always lovely too. The girls dressed up in elf costumes would often come to the coffee shop after their work shifts, and Harry would serve them and talk to them. This happened every year, and it was the period of time when Harry loved his job the most. 

His favourite year though was three years ago.

Harry was working his shift on a Saturday – the first day that 'Santa' and the 'elves' came that year – when he looked up to see them walking in. 

One of them, he noticed, was shoved to the side. He also noticed that this particular one was male unlike the others, which made him warm to the boy almost straight away.

He served the girls first, making small conversation, before serving the boy.

 

He noticed the painted blush on his cheeks and the red on his nose. He noticed the elf hat he was forced to wear and the stupid but cute costume. But, he also noticed his feathery brown hair and the way it poked out of his hat; covering his ears, forehead and constantly falling into his eyes, which were a bright shining cerulean blue.

And Harry liked him as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"I'll just have a hot chocolate..." he said, voice high but soft and innocent. He sounded shy, unlike the other girls. Harry thought it was just because Louis hadn't been to the shop before.

He nodded anyway, and put in the order.

"Name?" Harry asked him, and Louis swore he completely forgot his name at that point, as well as forgetting to breathe.

"L-L-Louis..." He stammered.

"You sure?" Harry joked.

Louis just nodded quickly in response, blushing redder than the face paint on his nose.

He watched as Harry wrote his name on the cup and made the drink for him, taking in the sight of the bright green eyed, lanky, curly haired boy behind the counter. Louis wanted to pounce on him.

"Here you go..." Harry smiled warmly as he handed Louis his drink. 

He then handed Harry the exact money and nearly fainted when their hands touched. Louis smiled awkwardly though, taking the drink and the receipt before brushing his fringe out of his eyes and glancing at the name on the cup.

Written on there was his name, spelt in the only possible way that annoyed him and in all caps:

LEWIS.

And Louis glared at Harry before walking off, sipping at his drink as he left.

Harry made a mental note to spell his name wrong again, presuming there was a next time.

\- - - - - - - - - -

There were plenty of next times. 

Harry routinely spelt Louis' name wrong, up until the day he asked Louis, "Oh, is it spelt the French-y way? Sorry, I didn't know."

But of course he knew, he just loved the look Louis always gave him when reading his misspelt name. He thought it was adorable.

The next few visits, Harry insisted that he payed for Louis' drinks. Louis, however, tried to argue at first but soon learned that he just wouldn't win, and gave up trying to convince Harry that he could pay for himself. He was still flattered though, but didn't seem to notice that Harry always gave him more marshmallows than required and always gave him a medium drink when Louis only asked for a small.

After they both got to know each other some more, Harry sneakily wrote his number on the cup, and the look on Louis' face when he first saw it make the few weeks of hesitation worth it.

After Christmas was over, Louis still came to the coffee shop every day. It turned out that he worked as a waiter in one of the restaurants on the other side of town, and worked in the mall's centre extra hours at Christmas.

Louis and Harry started dating at the end of January. It turned out their feelings for each other were in fact mutual, and Louis happily agreed to be Harry's boyfriend after their first two dates.

After that, Harry and Louis both came out to their families. Harry's mother was extremely happy for him and accepted them, and Harry's sister, Gemma, had the same reaction. It was lovely to see and experience, and gave Louis a boost of confidence for coming out to his own family.

But, he wasn't so lucky. His mother turned her nose up and gave up making effort to talk to them on a regular basis. He was also stopped from seeing his sisters and brother so often, which took an indescribable toll on Louis.

However, Harry then decided it was best for them to move in together. They both found a small apartment building to suit them, and moved in as soon as possible. They were both a lot happier after that.

️- - - - - - - - - -

Over time, Harry left his job and struggled to find another. Louis was the only one to bring in any money and Harry was under a constant strain to find a job.

He eventually got a job as a cashier at Tesco, but with rises in energy and water bills and even taxes, the money they both brought in was barely enough.

After moving into a cheaper apartment building, they both found it a little easier and payed off their debt, but still had little money for food and other things they wanted for themselves.

Sacrifice after sacrifice they made, and eventually they both fell into a routine of non stop exhaustion. Harry was stressed, and Louis blamed himself.

They both lost contact with their families, who wouldn't have been able to help them anyway and it got to the point where they had one phone between them both and one laptop they had to share. They couldn't afford a TV and sometimes had to sing in the shopping centre to scrape in some money so they could afford food.

Louis was often reduced to tears every night and Harry's sweet nothings were the only thing that could calm him.

It was tough, but they were both still happy when they were together. Because, sure, getting by and having to deal with a crippling financial stability was difficult, but it didn't stop them from being in a happy relationship. They were content together, and neither could get by without the other. 

They were like a unit, and one couldn't progress without the other. Without each other, they were like broken machines waiting for a purpose, and when they were together the machine would come to life again - fully functional and strong.

Harry loved Louis endlessly and Louis loved Harry more than anything.

Harry was determined to ask Louis to marry him some day, but knew he couldn't afford it. He just knew that he had to get them on steady feet first, and decided that Christmas was the perfect time to propose, supposing that he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N - Hey guys,
> 
> So, this is my first Christmas fic and I'm so excited to be sharing it with you.
> 
> I'd like to start by apologising for any mistakes or lack of accuracy. Personally, I do not fully understand financing and money, and I do not fully understand what it's like to be broke.   
> Please remember though that this is a work of fiction, so we can pretend I guess (:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd appreciate any kudos and comments as this is for a competition me and my friends have going on. Thank you in advance and happy holidays!
> 
> ~ Chloe xo ~


End file.
